Don't Let Jongin Alone
by gomnini
Summary: Chanyeol yang khawatir dengan masa kejandaan(?) Jongin memilih untuk mencarikan kekasih baru untuk si hitam manis itu. / EXO KAI CHAN YEOL SEHUN LU HAN / SEKAI CHANKAI CHANLU YAOI


DON'T LET JONGIN ALONE

.

EXO

KAI

CHAN YEOL

SE HUN

.

.

Bot!KAI

Chanyeol yang khawatir dengan masa kejandaan(?) Jongin memilih untuk mencarikan kekasih baru untuk si hitam manis itu.

DLDR!

.

Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa Jongin jadi seaneh ini sekarang. Mengecat kuku, menyisir rambutnya dengan sangat –sebenarnya sangat sangat sangat- rapi, mengikuti kelas memasak, sampai mendengarkan lagu galau yang biasanya dia anggap menjijikkan.

Dan hari ini Chanyeol berniat mendatangi rumah mantannya itu untuk mengecek apakah dia masih aneh atau sudah kembali menjadi Jongin.

"SSAN-YEOL!" pekik Jongin girang saat melihat Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya. "namaku Chanyeol, Jongin."

"uh Yeol, itukan panggilan sayang baruku untukmu."

"Luhan akan mengulitimu kalau sampai dia tahu." gerutu Chanyeol. "Bukankah itu bagus?"

"hah?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan arah pikiran Jongin. "bukankah nama itu bagus? Ssan-Yeol _Ssan(Sseo)-Ny _Chan Yeol? Bukankah itu sangat manis?" Oh jadi dia tidak mendengarkan.

"apa yang terjadi padamu?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa menatap Jongin yang sedang memperhatikan kuku-kuku hot pink-nya. Jongin tidak menjawab. "apa kau memang sudah kehilangan otak sehatmu setelah menjanda dariku?" Jongin lagi-lagi diam.

Chanyeol yang sebal diacuhkan berniat untuk membentak Jongin. Tapi dia malah terdiam dengan mulut mangap yang sama sekali tidak terlihat tampan.

"Jongin, itu apa?" Chanyeol menunjuk horor kuku-kuku sewarna _slippers_nya yang sekarang beralih fungsi menjadi _frisbee_. "kau masih memakai kutek?"

"eum. Cantik kan?" Jongin menunjukkan kukunya dengan bangga tepat di muka Chanyeol. "tapi tidak seksi."

"kau ingin ini terlihat seksi? Potongkan jari-jari Baekhyun dan aku akan memasanganya di tanganku." Jawab Jongin aneh. Chanyeol sendiri tidak yakin kalau dia mengerti maksud perkataan Jongin.

"terimakasih Jongin. Setidaknya aku masih sayang pada kepala –maksudku wajah tampanku- untuk dikorbankan pada horor Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala cepat saat membayangkan mata-hidung-bibir-mulut-gigi-alis-rahang-dan semua yang ada pada Kyungsoo siap untuk menguliti Chanyeol.

"Jongin aku ingin bicara padamu."

"apa?"

"sepertinya kau tidak bisa terlalu lama lagi menjanda." Chanyeol berujar dengan nada penyesalan –yang sebenarnya dibuat-buat. Uh andai saja si Luhan itu tidak mencuri hatinya, dia pasti masih bisa bercinta–oops- dengan lelaki manis dan seksi di sampingnya ini.

"apa yang kau maksud dengan menjanda, uh?"

Jongin mencebik lucu.

Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup.

Uh, pesona Jongin memang tidak pernah bisa ditolak.

"maksudku kau– ya kau Jongin harus segera mencari pacar baru."

"oh jadi kau berniat menjodohkanku?" Jongin makin memajukan bibirnya. _Uh, mantanku ini memang imut sekali –inner_ Chanyeol.

"bukan begitu, tapi ada baiknya kalau kau memiliki seseorang yang bisa melindungimu-" Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk menyela kata 'melindungimu' "–maksudku menolongmu kalau kau kenapa-kenapa."

"aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa." Chanyeol mencibir kesal. Lalu keadaannya yang sekarang itu memang bisa disebut tidak kenapa-kenapa?

"Jong-"

"aku akan selalu oke Park." Kalau sudah memanggil marga begini biasanya Jongin sedang serius.

"Kudengar ada siswa SMA tampan di sekitar sini."

"benarkah?" _tuh kan, langsung berubah 180 derajat. Si centil kembali lagi._

"eung! Kau tahu halte yang berjarak 365 kaki dari sini?" tanya Chanyeol antusias. "bukankah itu 401 kaki?"

"tidak! Aku menghitungnya dan itu 365 kaki." Chanyeol menggeleng kuat-kuat. "aku juga menghitungnya dan kupikir itu 401 kaki." Ujar Jongin lucu. "Ah! aku tahu. Kakimu kan pendek, jadi langkahnya lebih banyak. Begitukan?"

"dasar!"

"hehehee.. Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu tidak haltenya?" Jongin mengangguk. "besok jam setengah tujuh kau _stanby_ disana. Biasanya dia muncul sekitar jam itu. Mengerti?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu? _stalker_nya?"

Chanyeol mengelak. "Aku selalu lewat sana saat berangkat ke kantor dan kupikir bocah itu cocok denganmu." Jongin mengangguk paham.

"apa dia tampan?"

"sangat."

"manis?"

"bisa dibilang begitu."

"putih?"

"yang itu sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat." Jongin membayangkan betapa mereka akan sangat serasi hitam –maksudnya tan- dan putih.

"penisnya besar?"

Chanyeol membeku. Jongin barusaja berubah jadi Elsa ya?

.

.

Seperti apa yang disuruh Chanyeol, Jongin kini sudah berada di halte yang berjarak 401 kaki Jongin dan 365 kaki Chanyeol –termasuk menghapus kutek menjijikkan di kukunya- itu dengan debaran yang membuncah. Dia sudah tidak sabar menemui pangeran masa depannya yang diceritakan Chanyeol kemarin.

Jongin terus saja menggumamkan beberapa penggal lagu kesukaannya atau mungkin menyambung lagu itu secara random. _Dasar Jongin._

Sedang asyik dengan lagu rubahannya, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda tampan-manis-kulit putih bersih-dengan sesuatu yang besar diantara pahanya datang mendudukkan bokong seksinya berjarak agak jauh dari tempat Jongin.

Jongin yang menyadari kedatangan pemuda tampan itu segera berkaca di ponselnya seraya menggeser bokongnya mendekat.

Sehun yang menyadari bahwa Jongin sedang mencoba mendekatinya memilih untuk acuh saja dan tetap fokus menunggu busnya.

"hai siswa SMA. Namaku Jongin. Aku menyukaimu demi semua gairah yang bergejolak dalam perutku. Jadi maukah kau bercinta denganku nanti malam?"

Sehun menatap heran kearah Jongin. Kakak ini sangat aneh.

"kak, kau oke?" walaupun takut, Sehun tetap mencoba menyadarkan Jongin. Siapa tahu kakak hitam ini sedang kerasukan. "aku tidak pernah oke setelah bertemu denganmu bocah." Racau Jongin _gaje_.

Sehun sebenarnya sudah ingin kabur kalau saja bus yang ditunggunya kini datang dengan tiba-tiba sekali. Sehun segera saja bangkit dari halte dan dengan cepat memasuki bus.

Jongin yang sadar akan ketertinggalannya itu langsung menaiki bus dan memilih bangku disamping Sehun yang beruntung masih kosong.

"hai anak SMA! Kenapa kau tadi meninggalkanku, eum?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada anak kucing yang membuat Sehun berkeringat dingin. Sehun memilih mengabaikan Jongin.

"kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat tertarik kepadamu. Kenapa tidak kita coba saja eummh?" tanya Jongin setengah mendesah di telinga Sehun. Sehun menelan ludah gugup saat tangan Jongin mampir di _bulge_-nya.

"k-kak a-a-aku.."

"aku tahu kau sebenarnya juga tertarik pada bokongku. Kenapa tidak kita coba saja?"

"kak-k.."

"ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

Sehun tidak menjawab.

Jongin mencebik kesal lalu melihat sesuatu di dada kiri Sehun. "Oh Se Hoon."

"kau sekolah di SMA khusus laki-laki? Wah~ enak dong." Omongan Jongin semakin tidak jelas kemana arahnya.

"kak, tangannya bisa pindah tidak dari anu-ku?" Sehun mencoba tenang walaupun dalam hatinya dia sedang gelisah."oh maaf." Ujar Jongin sok merasa bersalah sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari bulge Sehun –setelah dia meremasnya tiga kali.

Beberapa menit berikutnya mereka memilih untuk hening. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali mengusir kakak kurang ajar ini tapi melihat _style_ Jongin yang sedikit menakutkan, dia mengurungkan keinginannya.

"kak aku sudah sampai. Aku turun dulu." Ujar Sehun agak sedikit lega saat dia sudah melihat sekolahnya dari dalam bus.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jongin, dia membawa kaki jenjangnya untuk segera turun dari bus.

"baiklah. Belajar yang rajin agar kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus untuk menghidupiku kelak Oh Se Hoon.." Jongin berujar lirih saat dia melihat siluet Sehun yang sudah masuk ke dalam sekolahnya.

.

.

Jongin melihat Chanyeol dan Luhan saat dia sampai di rumahnya.

"kau membawa kekasihmu ke rumah mantanmu?" Ujar Jongin sarkastik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan. Chanyeol meringis.

"Luhan hanya ingin mengetahui keadaanmu." Jongin mendelik sebal. "_lalu menertawaimu dengan sekeras-kerasnya melihat tingkah absurdmu setelah ditinggal Chanyeol hahahahaa."_ _inner _Luhan melanjutkan ucapan Chanyeol dengan sadis.

"yasudah kalau begitu masuk." Ujar Jongin ketus saat melihat wajah sok manis Luhan saat Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan di pinggang pemuda serupa boneka tersebut.

"duduklah. Akan kuambilkan minum." Jongin masih saja ketus saat menyuruh kedua tamunya duduk di sofa abu-abunya yang tiga bulan ini belum dia kirim ke _laundry_.

Luhan memperhatikan isi ruang tamu Jongin sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tidak menunggu lama, Jongin kembali dengan dua gelas air putih di tangannya.

"hanya air putih?" Protes Chanyeol tanpa rasa syukur. "mana tidak dingin lagi." kali ini Luhan yang sejak awal tidak menyukai mantan dari kekasihnya tersebut.

"kalian mengharapkan apa hah?" bentak Jongin tidak bisa santai. Luhan memasang wajah mati kutunya sedangkan Chanyeol biasa saja.

"sebenarnya untuk apa kalian datang kesini?" tanya Jongin acuh. Dia bertanya seolah ingin tahu tapi menggunakan nada seolah tidak ingin tahu.

"sebenarnya kami akan pergi untuk menemui orang tua Luhan dan bahkan mungkin akan tinggal di China dan aku takut kalau aku akan merindukanmu-" hati Luhan melotot "–dan kami sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya dan aku mohon kau jangan marah dan– dan– dan –"

"intinya?"

"aku ingin bermain _threesome _denganmu, dan Luhan."

.

.

Jongin sudah siap di ranjangnya dengan Luhan yang kini tengah mencebik lucu disampingnya. Mereka berdua sudah telanjang dan kini mereka sedang menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang mandi.

Sebenarnya, jiwa top dalam tubuh Jongin sempat bangkit saat melihat tubuh telanjang Luhan. Dia ingin sekali menggarap pria cantik itu sebelum Chanyeol selesai, tapi sayang si cantik itu sepertinya tidak menyukai Jongin.

Ya iyalah. Mana ada kekasih yang akan senang kalau kekasihnya mengajakan bermain _threesome_ apalagi dengan mantannya yang bahkan sampai sekarang masih sangat dekat.

Chanyeol yang barusaja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan telanjang langsung merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"sekarang aku sudah siap menggarap kalian berdua hahahahaa." Diakhiri dengan tawa yang terdengar begitu menyebalkan.

Luhan memerah.

Jongin mencibir.

Chanyeol segera saja melompat ke ranjang Jongin untuk menyambar bibir Luhan terlebih dahulu. Tidak ada kecupan ringan untuk pembuka. Ciuman yang disengaja itu langsung terjadi dengan ganas dan panas bahkan tanpa mereka sadari. Chanyeol yang menghisap kuat-kuat belahan bibir Luhan dan Luhan hanya bisa melenguh tertahan dengan tindakan Chanyeol tersebut.

Chanyeol mulai menggigiti bibir ceri Luhan yang dibalas dengan membuka mulutnya memberi akses pada lidah sang kekasih untuk masuk kedalam salah satu goa hangatnya.

Lidah Chanyeol bergerak cepat dalam mulut Luhan secepat tangannya yang menarik tengkuk Jongin ke depan penisnya. Katakan saja kalau Chanyeol itu serakah tapi dia memang begini kalau sudah dalam kegiatan seks. Jongin bahkan pernah mengatai Chanyeol testis karet karena sikapnya yang tidak pernah puas bahkan saat dia melakukan itu dengan empat laki-laki ataupun wanita.

Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Jongin semakin dekat dengan penisnya sementara lidahnya sibuk dengan mulut Luhan. Dalam ciumannya, Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan kepada yang terkasih bahwa cintanya lebih besar pada Luhan walaupun nafsu sedang menguasai tubuhnya walaupun nafsu itu tak hanya ada untuknya tapi juga untuk Jongin.

Luhan mengerang saat tangan Chanyeol membelai lembut pinggangnya. Lidah Chanyeol semakin liar menari dalam mulut Luhan saat dia merasakan mulut hangat milik Jongin sedang memanjakan penisnya.

Lidah Chanyeol gencar membelai langit-langit Luhan. Membentuk pola abstrak yang membuat tubuh Luhan semakin lemas. Lidahnya berpindah memainkan gigi-gigi Luhan dengan gerakan gemulai(?) di lanjutkan dengan menyapa gusi Luhan. Selesai dengan mulut Luhan, Chanyeol memindahkan ciumannya ke leher Luhan dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat seakan tidak ada hari esok.

Luhan mendesah keras dan Jongin semakin panas. Dia mengeluarkan penis Chanyeol dengan keras keluar dari mulutnya yang membuat empunya mengerang dilanjutkan dengan meremas-remas kasar penis Chanyeol. Jongin tidak suka diacuhkan dan kini ia merasa menjadi budak mereka berdua.

Belum sempat Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya, Jongin berdiri dan langsung duduk di bahu Chanyeol (walaupun dia tidak menumpu semua berat badannya). Posisi Chanyeol yang kini sedang memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengecupi –atau mungkin mengigit-gigit kasar leher Luhan- membuat penis Jongin semakin mudah mengarah pada mulut kecil –tidak saat dia sedang tertawa- milik Luhan.

Jongin memasukkan secara paksa penisnya pada mulut Luhan dan menarik kepala yang paling tua agar dapat menghisapnya semakin dalam. Luhan tersedak saat Jongin terlalu kuat menarik kepalanya dan itu membuat reflek Luhan menggigit penis Jongin.

Jongin bahagia dengan apa yang barusaja Luhan lakukan menyuruh Luhan untuk menghisapnya lebih lebih kuat.

"Enghh~"

Hanya Jongin yang mendesah karena mulut Chanyeol dan Luhan sibuk dengan 'garapan' mereka. Jongin memejamkan matanya erat saat dirasa mulut Luhan sangat memanjakan penisnya. Chanyeol beralih ke puting Luhan tanpa aba-aba membuat Jongin yang diatasnya limbung dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Chanyeol.

"ARGHH!" Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan. "apa yang kau lakukan Ssan? Kau mengagetkanku." Bukannya minta maaf, Jongin malah marah-marah.

"_ahh~_" ditengah argumen Chanyeol dan Jongin, Luhan mendesah. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak sadar kalau saat mereka berucap, mereka juga memainkan tubuh Luhan. Luhan kini telentang di tengah-tengah Chanyeol dan Kai yang duduk berhadapan.

Jongin langsung mengemut puting Luhan yang ada dihadapannya dan memelintir puting satunya. Chanyeol yang tidak mau kalah kini juga mulai menggenggam penis besar Luhan –walaupun dia _bottom_, tapi dia punya penis yang lebih besar dari Chanyeol dan Jongin- di tangannya.

Chanyeol mengocoknya pelan yang membuat Luhan mengerang dan tangannya tanpa sengaja menampar penis Jongin. Kocokan Chanyeol semakin terasa nyata saat dia mempercepat temponya. Luhan mendongak penuh gairah saat perut terasa melilit yang menyenangkan. Chanyeol yang menyadari tubuh Luhan yang semakin menegang mengecup kepala imut penis besar itu dan memainkan lidahnya di lubang kencing Luhan. Tidak bertahan lama karena dia langsung berdiri menumpu pada lututnya dan berjalan sambil sengaja mendorong Jongin yang kini terlihat seperti top sejati yang terlalu menikmati tubuh Luhan. Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang Jongin sedang mengecupi perut Luhan menyedot pusarnya.

Chanyeol menaiki Luhan menumpukan kedua lututnya disamping Luhan dan menyodorkan penisnya pada mulut Luhan yang langsung sambut hangat oleh Luhan.

Jongin yang melihat bokong Chanyeol terpampang jelas di matanya segera menamparnya dan meremasnya berkali-kali membuat Chanyeol menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Puas mengerjai Chanyeol, Jongin memasukkan dua jarinya ke lubang Luhan yang membuat satu-satunya _Chinese_ itu mengerang. Chanyeol yang merasa kenikmatannya hilang langsung menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Jongin sedang menungging seksi. _Kesempatan bagus!_

Chanyeol beralih dari tubuh Luhan dan mengocok penisnya sebentar. Seakan membidik sasarannya, Chanyeol memenjamkan sebelah matanya.

"ARGH!"

Dan dengan sekali hentakan, penis Chanyeol berhasil masuk ke lubang Jongin. Padahal lubang itu masih kering. Pasti akan terasa sangat menyakitkan untuk Jongin.

Jongin yang terkejut dan kesakitan menghentikkan gerakan jari pada lubang Luhan. Luhan menghela nafas lega.

Jongin merutuki Chanyeol yang tetap bermain dengan kasar bahkan saat mereka sedang bertiga.

Walaupun sebenarnya Jongin lebih suka diperlakukan kasar sih..

Tidak perlu menunggu perintah Jongin, Chanyeol segera saja menggerakan tubuhnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Bermaksud menemukan kenikmatannya. Jongin yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan gerakan Chanyeolpun melanjutkan pekerjaan jarinya di lubang Luhan.

Dan ketiganyapun kini mendesah.

Chanyeol semakin liar memaju mundurkan tubuhnya saat melihat bokong kenyal Jongin yang bergerak naik turun karena decitan ranjang mereka (sebenarnya ranjang Jongin).

Dan saat yang ditunggupun tiba saat Chanyeol –mungkin- tidak sengaja menemukan titik paling sensitif Jongin yang membuat tubuh pemuda paling gelap tersebut melengkung.

Entah setelah tusukan keberapa yang mengenai titiknya, Jongin merasa semakin terbuai dan tanpa sengaja memutar tubuhnya yang membuat Chanyeol merasa penisnya teremas kuat oleh lubang Jongin.

Chanyeol mendesis.

Jongin menggeliat brutal.

Dan Luhan hampir saja menangis kala melihat kekasihnya sendiri kini sedang sibuk dengan mantannya. Walaupun ia tadi sudah meng-iyakan permintaan Chanyeol –dengan terpaksa- tapi hatinya terasa masih sangat sakit.

Chanyeol yang menyadari raut sedih Luhan segera saja membalikkan tubuh Jongin untuk kembali menungging dan untuk kedua kalinya dia mendesis hebat karena remasan itu. Chanyeol mengisyaratkan pada Luhan untuk mendekat kearah mereka. "berbaringlah diatas Jongin, _dear.."_

Awalnya Luhan ragu untuk mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Tapi dia akhirnya melakukannya setelah Chanyeol meyakinkan kalau tidak akan kenapa-kenapa.

Luhan berbaring diatas punggung Jongin dengan kaki yang terkulai lemah di kedua sisi tubuh Jongin. Segera saja Chanyeol meraup penis luhan dengan rakus.

Jongin yang sudah dibutakan dengan kenikmatanpun memilih diam tak menanggapi beban yang kini berbaring di punggungnya.

Walaupun agak sulit, Chanyeol tetap menjaga fokusnya agar kekasih dan mantannya itu bisa terpuaskan. Huh, Chanyeol merasa menjadi budak mereka sekarang.

Chanyeol bergerak makin brutal saat merasa penisnya berkedut kencang dan uratnya yang semakin menonjol. Penis Luhan dan penis Jongin juga terlihat tidak ada bedanya.

"Changhh~ bisakah lebih cepat?" desah Luhan yang makin meningkatkan birahi Chanyeol.

"Uh Lu, perutku melilit. Maafkan aku sayang kalau seumpama–"

"_Ahh~_"

Luhan yang pertama mengeluarkan spermanya disusul dengan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya sudah mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Jongin.

Hanya Jongin yang belum keluar dan Luhan berinisiatif meminjamkan tangan kanannya pada Jongin.

"Jongin-_ssi.._" panggil Luhan malu-malu dengan pipi yang memerah sampai telinga. _Uh manis sekali_ –batin Jongin ingin mencubit pipi gembil menggemaskan itu.

Luhan menggenggam penis Jongin dan mengocoknya cepat karena tidak tega melihat rivalnya yang terlihat sangat tersiksa karena belum mendapat puncaknya. Urat Jongin makin kentara saat Luhan mulai meremas-remas gemas penis Jongin.

Dan tidak lama, sang tokoh utamapun mendapatkan puncaknya. Dia mendesah lega dan menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk mendapatkan ciuman panas pertama mereka.

.

.

Luhan dan Chanyeol sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan berpakaian. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak memasuki Luhan disini atau dia akan mendapat masalah karena tidak bisa berhenti. Sedangkan Jongin masih bermalas-malasan di ranjangnya.

"Oi Jongin! Terimakasih ya!" itu Chanyeol. "Hm."

"Jongin-_ssi, _terimakasih. Maaf kami sudah membuat kasur Jongin berantakan. Maafkan aku juga kalau selama ini aku selalu berpikiran buruk tentangmu." Ini Luhan. Jongin yang mulai merasa suka pada Luhan mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk mendekat dan terjadilah ciuman hangat mereka yang kedua.

Chanyeol yang merasa mereka berciuman terlalu lamapun menarik kepala Jongin dari Luhan-NYA dan mendorong yang lebih hitam untuk kembali berbaring.

Setelah itu mereka berduapun pamit dan sebelum benar-benar pulang, Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu pada Jongin.

"Jong, _good luck _ya. Semoga anak halte itu mau menerimamu hahaha.." tawa membahana keluar dari mulut Chanyeol dan disusul dengan suara pintu ditutup.

Jongin melongo.

Sepertinya dia hampir lupa dengan bocah satu itu.

.

**TBC**

Huaaaaa apa-apaan fanfic barusan. Ini bot!kai dan BL threesome pertama saya. Saya sadar sesadar-sadarnya kalau ff ini tuh absurd, gaje, ngga hot sama sekali, ngga banget, ngga gawl, dan dan dan lain lain. Belum juga tokki dilanjut tapi malah udah post ff baru. Tapi ff ini cuma bakal berakhir chap depan dan full SeKai.

Sebenernya pengin bikin seke!Sekai tapi kenapa itu imej Jongin jatuh banget disini. (maaf Kai-stan) jadinya ff kali ini bener-bener si kai jadi bot tapi mungkin engga buat partnya dia sama Luhan.

Maaf banget threesomenya itu juga terkesan aneh dan garata banget pembagiannya. Jongin kan emang sukanya sama yang menonjol-menonjol gitu–opps-

Untuk itu saya sangat-sangat membutuhkan komen kalian )))

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca.


End file.
